The Infinity Heroes
The Infinity Heroes Initiative In the late 70's, the idea of a team filled with people that were extrodinarily gifted was thought up. Their purpose: To defend the world from all sorts of powerful hostiles. Not only were they made to fight the battles humanity couldn't win, but to fight the villains no hero could fight alone. Dozens of people were considered for the project throughout the years, sure they were super, but they weren't exactly what the U.E.M.S.l.D was looking for, they were often made into top notch workers for the Company(a former branch of the U.E.M.S.L.D). How ever, in the 2000's as the superhuman population increased, more candidates became eyed on, but it wasn't until 2009 in which they picked their unofficial prime candidate: Harrison Goron, due to his skills in battle. But it wasn't until the early 2010's in which more prime candiates popped up, the second one being Ace Drechsel, then Skull Kripper. Then, when they found Earth's orignal Protector, Haliopt Deburu, he was considered for the project as well. Then Jesse was, since his attack on Varrock in early 2014. Then 445 was considered for the project. Soon enough, the team assembled, and began to fight many battles. Later, it was found out that 445 is connected to Lewis, and further down the line, Pumpkin Kid was recognized for his aids to each individual hero in the Infinity Heroes, and was invited to the team, in which Pumpkin Kid accepted. The Members 'Harrison Goron' Harrison Goron enlisted in the marines corps in 2009, to help fight the War against Terror. Harrison participated throughout various countries in the Middle East, and served multiple tours. He served from 2009 to late 2011, during this time period, Harrison participated in many fire fights, and when collegue platoons were captured, Harrison went out to single handedly rescue them. Harrison Goron quickly rose through the ranks, due to his tactical thinking and leadership, he helped defeat experimental super soldiers, and defeat insurgent forces using stolen Rexcorp Equipment. Harrison is virtuouse person, and devoted his entire life helping those who cannot defend themselves. Harrison always does what is right. In late 2010, Harrison Goron was exchanged into the U.E.M.S.L.D marines, instead of the normal marine corps. Harrison was offered the chance to become an Exo trooper, but denied the offer, wanting to fight along his fellow marines. He was even considered for the SPARTAN I project. In 2013, Harrison decided to under go a super soldier procude, in which he was enhanced by a serum made by Ace Drechsel. He gained the abilities of a peak human, along with telepathy, and weapon manipulation/potrusion. He joined the Infinity Heroes, and was later given the role of Leader by Ace Drechsel. 'Pumpkin Kid' A mysterious kid thats halloween themed, with object manipulation and penace stare. 'Ace Drechsel' Ace Drechsel possses peak human intelligence, which allows him to create awesome technology. Ace attended normal schools, and became best friends with Mason Ward. He was offered the chance to go to the best schools in the country, however he declined the offer without a thought. After graduating from college with Mason, the two worked for Rexcorp, and helped Dylan develop a super soldier serum, along with other things. Ace eventually quit, with Mason, and bought a small house in a semi shady part of Varrock. Mason went on to become a nurse, while Ace helped support each other through crude prototypes he sold to company's. In this, Ace worked on an exoskeleton. Ace was eventually kidnapped by Rexcorp Henchmen, in which they asked him to help build a weapon. Ace did "help", he ended up ruining their plans, and took mental notes of blueprints. He used his new found knowledge to help build his suit. Then with the aid of Alfredson Enterprises, Ace completed a bullet proof, exo skeleton suit which enhanced his physical attributes and gave him a vast range of weaponry. Ace was requested to join the U.E.M.S.l.D, he accepted the offer and continued his fathers work, and helped pick out some of the Infinity Heroes. Ace has a powerful mind, however he is still human, which makes him fearful of having no powers, so he often teases his teammates. Ace can also be a cocky fighter, and relies on wild tactics to take down his opponents, and takes more of a head on approach. However, when a situation arrives, Ace will defend anyone in need of help, and his teammates, and often tries to hide his emotions when this happens. 'Skull Kripper' A demon hunter with speedster abilities. 'Haliopt Deburu' Haliopt Deburu is part alien, and part elder god, which allows him to have god like features. Haliopt was accidently sent to Earth when the Alien faction known as the Conquerors invaded his home planet. Haliopt landed in Earth during its Dark Ages, and he and his buddies defended the world for several decades during those times, until an avalanche hit their ship and downed them for hundreds of years. They were found during the 21st centurary by U.E.M.S.L.D explorers. Howver, they were left unfrozen for a while until, several rouge scientists defrosted Haliopt, Haliopt broke out of the U.E.M.S.L.D base, and went to the mainland, in which he fought Jesse, however Jesse wasn't enough, and was eventually "defeated" by the team, due to his weakened state. Haliopt joined the Infinity Heroes to continue his adventures on Earth. Haliopt has vast physical attributes that rival that of Jesse. He carries alien armor that is very strong, and a weapon that was enchanted by high tier cosmic beings, allowing it to change from swords, to hammers, to axes, and allows him control of mystical energies and controls of the elements. Haliopt is a mighty warrior, and accepts a challenge. '445 ' A super durable high tech robotic velocipator that is owned by Lewis Fredrikson. 'Jesse Joel' Jesse Joel was formerly a human with immortality, born in the 1400s. After realizing he did not age, he took advantage of his gift and became a hardened vigilante throughout the centurary's, fighting in major wars such as the Revolutionary War, the Civil War, World War I, and World War II, Korean War and Vietnam. Through his experiences, he became a master martial artist, and a great person in general. Rexcorp eyed him, as they realized who he was, and decided him to offer him the chance to enhance him, Jesse agreed because the rising super human population was making it hard for him to save people. But since the serum was randomized, it gave him an unlucky fate. It gave him monster physiology, a unique version of it too. After destroying much of central Varrock, Jesse quickly fled. After a while of leaving a rampage through out Gielnor, Jesse Joel took control of the monster side, and used his features for good, after being convinced by Skull and Jack. Jesse was recruited by the U.E.M.S.l.D as the teams muscle. Jesse possses high tier super natural strength, and the infamous black beam, which cannot be absorbed or reflected, nor altered, it is capable of downing even the strongest beings. 'Generations' The Infinity Heroes roster can change, here they are 'Generation I' Chapters 4-5(including part 2). *Harrison Goron *Ace Drechsel *Skull Kripper *445 *Pumpkin Kid *Haliopt Deburu *Jesse Joel 'Generation II' *Harrison Goron *Skull Kripper *445 *Pumpkin Kid 'Generation III' *Ace Drechsel *Pumpkin Kid *Mauro Rex 'Involvements' 'Battle Of Varrock' Once the malacious and genius Dylan Rex unleashed his plan to create a new world, the Infinity Heroes interfered, taking on Dylan's forces, such as the A.S.H.E.D, and superhuman hunters. Despite the destruction to the city, the Infinity Heroes stopped Rexcorp from unleashing the endless numbers of units and deploying its death beam. The Infinity Heroes's were questioned for their actions...but it is safe to say that they are Earth's Mightiest Heroes. *Taking down terrorist forces that were threatening Karamja.Taking out terrorists forces around the world *Going after Rexcorp's remaining forces. 'Superior J.E.D' Continuing off of the debate whether humanity should continue to create powerful weapons, a peace keeping program known as J.E.D's becomes corrupt, and ultimately wages war against humanity, threatening the creation of weapons even further. *Superior J.E.D rises, attacking The Infinity Heroes are a party *Taking down a small invasion of J.E.D's attacking Seoul, South Korea *Ace Fights Jesse in Karamja, while 445, Pk, Skull, and Harrison take down one of Superior J.E.D's bodies, and disrupts resource delivery. *Harrison, Pumpkin Kid, Ace, and Haliopt raid a Russian facility, containing one of Superior J.E.D's plans, and destroy one of J.E.D's 3rd bodies. *Most of the Infinity Heroes head to a U.E.M.S.L.D Frigate to begin planning, and finding the drill J.E.D is making. *Massive Battle occurs in a Romanian City, the Superior J.E.D created a massive army as well as an earthquake device that would split the city apart and dive it into the depths of the ocean. Hundreds of J.E.D units were destroyed and Superior J.E.D was eventually taken down after a long hard fought battle. The city took many damage however, and there were casualties as well as thousands displaced. 'Battle of The Infinity Heroes' The Infinity Heroes battled each other all through out Gielinor, but the ultimate fight took place at an icy mountain. 'Ice Mountain Battle ' Harrison and James fight Ace in a final duel. 'First Contact ' Haliopt and Jesse encountered the Conqueror Empire. Ace quickly met them, but were ultimately defeated. New Recruits Due to Ace and Pumpkin Kid being the only active Infinity Heroes on Earth, Ace sent Pumpkin Kid and Mauro to retrieve possible members. *Edward Magikson *Mason Ward 'Infinity Heroes Dissassembled' Shortly after the events of the Battle of Romania, the Infinity Heroes were split. One side wanted more government control on super heroes/beings, while the other didnt want that, and wanted to remain things as they were. The pro government side was led by Ace Drechsel and the Anti government was led by Harrison Goron. The two sides duked it out, and eventually each was beaten to a pulp but Harrison's came in with the victory, but went on to hiding, and classified as wanted criminals. 'Pro Government:' *Ace Drechsel *Jun Arrior *Mauro Rex *Pumpkin Kid 'Anti Government:' *Harrison Goron *James Dewolff *445 *Lewis *Skull Kripper Infinity Heroes Equipment 'Infinity Heroes Identicard' The Infinity Heroes Indeticard is a credit card sized object, which distinguishes non Infinity Heroes and Infinity Heroes. It allows top cleareance in any country, and is capable of voice communication, like a phone. They have hologram features, which allow search, and high tech scanning. It also has a unique trace, which allows each other to know where they are in case of an emergency. The card is resistant to elements, along with pressure. 'Infinity Hero bikes' *'Harrison's bike.'